After Family
by Ikarai
Summary: A oneshot to the fanfiction Family. Nineteen years after the the final chapter to Family.


**Hello, this is a sort of epilouge to the fanfiction Family. It takes palce around eighteen or nineteen years after the last chapter. But, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters.**

_Envy grinned as he stared at the lake, Roy and Riza on either side of him, a picnic basket in front of them and the blanket under them. "This is beautiful!" Envy exclaimed._

_Roy smiled and ruffled Envys hair, he had become a lot more calm lately, being with Riza and Roy and having them as parents tended to make you like that. Though he did get annoyed at their over protective nature._

_"It sure is," Roy agreed, and watched Riza from the corner of his eye, "Envy, you want to go play in the water? It probably would feel nice," He offered._

_Envy glanced at Roy, but grinned, racing down to the water while stripping himself of his socks, shoes, shirt, and pants and jumping in. He spent a few minutes in the water before thinking of asking the two soldiers to join._

_He climbed up the hill and hid as he watched Roy stand on one knee and talk to Riza._

_"Lieutenant...Riza, we've known each other for so long, have been dating for a few years, even adopted a son. I think this is long overdue," He said, reaching into his pocket and pulled out a small box._

_Envy watched with a grin as Roy opened the lid and showed Riza the ring, "Riza Hawkeye, will you marry me?" He asked._

_Riza smiled and kissed Roy, "Of course, you idiot," She said, and then turned to look at Envy, "I see Envy gets to be the witness to your proposal," She added, gesturing for Envy to come up._

_The wet homunculi grinned and walked back up to the two and playfully smacked Roys arm._

_"Bout time, Flaming Pony," He teased as the three shared a laugh._

"Colonel!...Colonel! Damn it...Colonel Hawkeye! Wake up! Colonel Hawkeye! ENVY WAKE UP!" Envy was forced awake by a steel fist hitting him in the head and he fell to the ground and glared at the soldier in front of him who was flexing his automail arm and glaring down at him.

"Damn it, Wrath! What was that for?" Colonel Envy Mustang-Hawkeye, or more commonly known as Envy Hawkeye, demanded, glaring up at First Lieutenant Wrath Curtis.

Wrath just returned his glare, "You were asleep and were supposed to be doing your paperwork!" He retorted, "And you know there is no way in hell I'm doing any of it for you," He added.

The two just glared at each other and began arguing, ignoring everything around them but each other as they continued their own arguements.

The other soldiers just smiled and snickered at this. But the sight of General Havoc walking in stopped them and they quickly saluted, watching in amuesment as Colonel Hawkeye and Lieutenant Curtis didn't even notice him walking in.

Jean watched in slight confusion before supressing a bout of laughter at their behavior. They never changed over the eighteen years, the two homunculi still argued every chance they had but were still close as brothers. They could easily pass as brothers even. Both were now twenty nine, had the same violet eyes and black hair, and on more then one occasion people mistook them for faternal twins.

Well, Jean supposed, Envy wasn't exactly a homunculi anymore. After the kidnapping incident and the hospital, where his body used up the last bit of the regeneration perk it had, it appeared that Envy actually gained a soul. Or something damn close to a soul. That made Envy both, a human and a homunculus.

With the soul, Envy had gained the abillity to use Alchemy. When Roy learned this, he took this up as a chance to teach Envy the art of Flame Alchemy. Turned out the kid was a natural, Envy had explained that he had retained all memories from his life before becoming a homunculus, and since his parents were two alchemy masters, Hoeinheim and Dante, it was only natural that Envy was taught everything.

Though everyone laughed when he said, in a straight face, that it was more like they programmed everything into his brain. But he was an alchemy genius nontheless, Edward became jealous when it was apparant that Envy was a better alchemist.

After learning and mastering Flame Alchemy, Envy didn't waste any time taking the State Alchemists Exam, becoming a fifteen year old State Alchemist. He was then placed, much to Roy's horror, dismay, and sorrow, In Fort Briggs because Olivier had said she would like to have an Alchemist or two there.

Jean remembered when Envy went on the train to head to North City clearly.

_"Envy! I prohibit you from going on that train!" Roy yelled trying to stop the sixteen year old boy from boarding the train to Briggs Mountain._

_Envy glared and tried to slip out of Roys grip, "Roy! I have to go! I was assigned to that base!" He argued and looked at Riza pleadingly, "Moooooom! Heeeellp meeeeeeeeeee!" He said dramaticly as he reached to her for help._

_Jean, who was standing beside Riza, laughed as he watched the the Flame Alchemist and the Blaze Alchemist, as that was the alias that Envy had been given, struggled and wrestled against each other._

_"Look! I promise I wont become one of her 'slaves' alright!" He said struggled to get out of Roys bear hug as Roy tried to get him away from the train, "I don't even think I'll like her, you said she's Armstrongs sister, so I'm probably gonna be as creeped out by her as I am by Armstrong!" He said._

_Jean just laughed, "He has no idea," He whispered to Riza who just laughed in amuesment._

_"Don't go, Envy! Fort Briggs is evil! EVIL I TELL YOU!" Roy yelled earning stares._

_Envy rolled his eyes, "Roy! If it's in a mountain thats usually a blizzard, they could use fire based alchemy!" He said in annoyance, "Besides if Fort Briggs is evil, then Dante is Santa!" He added._

_The grip just tightened, "Nuuuuuuuuuuu!" Roy whinned._

_Envy, finally having had enough of it, delivered a sharp kick to Roy between the legs causing him to be let go of. Envy quickly gave Riza a hug and jumped on to the train, waving goodbye to them from the window before Roy could grab him and make him miss his train._

_"Bye Mom! Bye dad! Bye Jean!" He said, "I'll call whenver I can to tell you about how I'm doing!"_

_Roy was on his knees, his arm outstreatched towards Envy, "No! Envy! They'll brainwash you!" He cried out as the train started to leave._

_Riza just smiled and waved goodbye to her adopted son._

From what Jean had heard, Olivier had given Envy a tough time being Roys adopted son, but she did respect him because he was also Riza's and the Major General had respect for Riza. As Jean watched the two who still didn't notice his presance, he remembered when Envy got pulled back to Central about two years later when Roy was made Fuhrer.

Basically his first act was to drag Envy back to Central. Much to everyones surprise, Envy was actually relunctant, having become good friends with the soldiers of Briggs and Major General Armstrong.

_"I was going to take my trial of going one on one with a Briggs grizzly, no alchemy allowed, next week!" Envy whinned._

_Riza and Roy just stared at him, they both knew he would have been killed. Despite being in Briggs, Envy had not really become more muscular. He was still thin and lithe and had a firm build but nothing near enough to go against a Briggs grizzly!_

_with that, the two agreed that they did the right thing pulling him to Central._

Envy and Wrath were put in Eastern HQ, for a few reasons. One was that Wrath and Envy demanded they stay in the same unit, another was that it was closer to Risembool, which meant shorter trips to get Wrath automail repairs or tuneups. Turned out he was better at keeping his automail in one peice then Ed was.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Wrath and Envy stopped arguing to look at him.

Envy grinned, "Jean! what are you doing here at Eastern Commands?" He asked.

Jean smiled, "Just wanted to check up on my old friend," He said taking a seat, "Hey Wrath, how you doing?" He asked.

Wrath grinned, "I'm fine, this idiot keeps falling asleep making me have to do more work then I should have to do, but I'm fine."

The General nodded smiling.

Envy smiled and waved for the other soldiers to leave, but Wrath, but his smile soon left, "Hows...Hows he doing?" He asked quietly as he took a seat.

Jean just looked down, "Not any better, but not any worse," He said and then pulled out a box, "He wanted me to give you these," He added handing Envy the box.

Envy slowly opened it and looked down as he pulled out the familiar spark gloves. One of Roys favorite pairs. Inside the box was all of Roys spark gloves.

"He said that the Blaze Alchemist was going to need the finest type of Spark Gloves, after all the Flame Alchemist is in no shape to use them anymore," Jean said gently.

About two years ago, Riza had gotten shot during a boarder fight with Creta, she died two hours after being shot. A year later, Roy was diganosed with an extreme case of Cancer, about a few months ago it took a turn for the worse and he was stuck in the hospital, the Doctors couldnt do anything else to help him.

Wrath looked away, he knew how Envy felt having a parent die, his mother had died two years after Riza and Roy adopted Envy. And before that his 'Mommy' Sloth had died.

Envy looked down, fighting back the urge to start crying, "I understand," He said and took off the black spark gloves he was wearing and put on Roys white ones, "When you go to Central...can you tell him that I...that I..." Envy wasn't able to finish that sentance but Jean seemed to know what he was trying to say.

"I understand," Jean said, repeating what Envy had said a minute ago.

The three went under a silence before Wrath broke it, wanting to move to more happy news.

"Jean, did you know Ed's second child was born last week?" He asked, changing the subject for everyone.

General Havoc grinned and leaned forward, "Really?" He asked.

Wrath nodded, "A baby girl, him and Winry named her Trisha, after Eds mom," He said, "She's so cute too!"

Envy grinned to now, "I don't think William is completly happy to know he's not the center of attention anymore," He said.

William was Ed and Winrys four year old son, named after Envy in a way.

The story was, Ed had came to Envy when Winry was about eight months pregnant, both deciding they wanted to name him after the person Envy used to be as he was his half brother, and asked Envy what his old name was. When Envy told them it was William, both had agreed that it was a good name for their son and decided to name him William Elric.

Jean laughed, "What about Al and May?" He asked.

The two homunculi grinned, "Well, Al proposed, their having their wedding in the Xerses ruins," Envy said, "Apparantly they haven't set up a date yet."

"Seems a dumb idea with the heat though," Wrath said, "But it's the middle point between Xing and Amestris, so i guess it makes a little sense," he shrugged.

Jean just laughed again, "We better be invited to the wedding," He said earning a nod of agreement from Envy.

This time, taking on a sly look, "So, have you boys found anyone you like yet?" He asked.

Both turned bright red, "No!" They said in unison earning a third laugh.

"Come on Envy, Wrath, learn to take a joke," Jean siad standing up and stretching, "Well I have to go, Fuhrur Armstrong will have my head if I don't do what I was sent here to do, Oh she also sends her hello to you Envy, and wants to know if you want to be reassigned to Fort Briggs," He said.

Envy laughed, "Tell her I'm fine here, but if Fort Briggs ever needs the Blaze Alchemist's help, which I doubt, I'll head over there," He smiled.

That was another thing, after the cancer started getting really bad, Roy decided to make Olivier the fuhrur in his place. A good choice even if he still didn't like her all the way.

Envy nodded to himself, waving goodbye and sitting at his desk as Wrath started organizing his own paperwork. A picture on his desk caught Envys attention and he picked it up, smiling a bit.

It was a large picture, had him and Wrath laughing, Roy and Riza were behind Envy, Izumi and Curtis behind Wrath, Elysia was on Envys back too. There was also Ed and Al. Al had May clinging to his arm while Ed looked a little worried as Winry stood behind him with a smile, holding a wrench threateningly since Ed's arm was a little broke. Olivier was also in the picture along with Gracia, Jean, Fuery, Breda and Falman.

He grinned before looking out the window, he knew his dad didn't have a chance at survival, but he also knew Roy was ready for it when it came, so, for him. Envy couldn't be mad because of that. So for his dad and mom, he was going to be the best soldier ever in Amestris.

He was going to become fuhrer someday, strengthen the bonds within and out of Amestris, repair the damage that the homunculi caused. He and May were already making plans to help strengthen the bonds between Xing and Amestris as well.

_I have a full plate ahead of me, but with Wrath's help and all our friends..._

Envy smirked, not just any smirk, the smirk he always had when he was working under Dante, a smirk the others had come to know when he was planning something big.

_I'm going to be Fuhrer._

**You know, I might just make this into an actual fanfiction series instead of a oneshot. What do you guys think?**

**And yes, Riza is dead, Roy is going to be dead in probably less then a year. Olivier is Fuhrer, Havoc is a general, Wrath and Envy are in the Army (Though Izumi is probably pissed that Wrath is in it XD)**

**But what did you guys think? Tell me in a review.**


End file.
